


Something Like Love

by PrincessZoe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hasetsu, M/M, Yuuri and Viktor visit the fam, heartwaming, i love yuuri's family a lot, so does Viktor, something like love exists all around these dorks, they visit all the time but not enough, yuuri is reminded of all the love and support he gets from home, yuuri really missed the onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessZoe/pseuds/PrincessZoe
Summary: After a hard season of training in Saint Petersburg, Yuuri is ready to go home to Hasetsu. Yuuri comes to realize that Hasetsu is ready for Yuuri to come home as well.





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am really excited to be taking part in Yuuri week 2017! The theme for today, day 2, is friends and family, so I thought I would have our boys go back to Hasetsu and visit their beautiful, loving family whom I really can't get enough of. Yuuri is such a delightful character, and I really want to give the world to him. 
> 
> A million thanks to talesastoldasbelle (a.k.a the goddess among humans that we don't deserve) for beta'ing!!

Yuuri watched, eyes sparkling, as the colors of the surroundings shifted outside the train’s windows. The summer sky was blue and clear, revealing the gradual increase of trees as they distanced themselves from urban life. Relatively well rested after staying at a hotel near Fukuoka for the night, Yuuri couldn’t help but notice how clear his mind was.

He looked down at his hand, fingers loosely entwined his husband’s, and ran a finger over Viktor’s ring. 

His thoughts moved to his family, whom he hadn’t seen since late June, a year ago. While this was certainly an improvement from his five year stint in Detroit, Yuuri regretted their lack of face-to-face contact. He thought of Mari, hardworking and tough, who had taken on even more responsibility at the onsen. The steadily growing number of customers was enough to keep the Katsukis busy and the onsen bustling year-round. 

Yuuri was pulled away from his thoughts as the train lurched slightly, signaling their arrival at Hasetsu station. 

“Come, Makkachin,” Yuuri whispered, looking around somewhat furtively. No one had said anything yet about their bringing a huge poodle on the train, very likely simply because they recognized Viktor. 

As they exited the train, suitcases and dog in tow, Yuuri was immediately assaulted by a huge set of posters. This larger-than-life Yuuri reached toward the camera, smiling serenely at real-life Yuuri, who decided now would be a good time to walk very quickly to the elevated tracks. 

“Wow!” Viktor chirped, snapping a photo with the offending posters. “Amazing!”

Just as Yuuri reached the bottom of the escalator, he heard his name called out by a familiar female voice. 

“Minako-sensei!” he replied, as Minako took it upon herself to twirl around, leg lifted high behind her. She proudly displayed a banner reading, “Welcome home, Yuuri!!” that had been lovingly embellished by the Nishigori triplets, if the brightly colored doodles and hand prints surrounding the words were any indication. Although Yuuri had assured her over the phone that she didn’t need to come pick them up, she had simply laughed, so he wasn’t surprised to see her.

“Of course I had to come and see you! How else would I make sure your physique was holding up?”

“M- Minako-sensei!” 

She smiled and poked his belly as they started walking out of the station. She and Viktor chatted a bit, as Yuuri digested the familiar surroundings. Even if the old station was slowly becoming newer, some things about Hasetsu never changed. Yuuri could still smell the faint tang of salt from the beach, and there were still pink sakura blossoms littering the ground. 

Yuuri started speeding up as the Katsuki family hotel inn came into view. Viktor noticed and shared a small smile with Minako, who called out, “Hiroko-san! Look who I found!”

Yuuri unabashedly ran through the front door. “Tadaima!” he called out, stopping just short of his mother.

“Okaeri!” Hiroko gushed, clasping her hands together and fondly looking at her son. “I’m so glad you and Vicchan could come home for the summer!” 

“Me too, okaa-san,” Yuuri fidgeted for a moment. “I’ve missed Hasetsu.” 

Hiroko took Yuuri’s hand for a moment before responding, “Soak in the onsen now, and eat lots of katsudon tonight!”

“Of course!” Yuuri responded, momentarily pushing the amount of saturated fat in his favorite dish out of his mind. He did deserve it, right? After all, Yuuri had just edged Viktor Nikiforov out of first place at Worlds. “But before we do…” he looked sidelong at Viktor, “let’s pay our respects to the smaller Vicchan.” Viktor nodded, his eyes impossibly soft as they walked together to a little room down the hall. 

Upon entering, the two men sat in front of a small picture of Yuuri and Vicchan from before Yuuri left Hasetsu. Yuuri looked at his younger self and thought about everything that had happened since that picture was taken. If he could tell his younger self what his life was now… Nonetheless, he did wish he could tell the young boy in the picture to notice the love that already surrounded him. While part of Yuuri wished he could have realized this before Viktor showed up, he was immensely grateful to him for opening his eyes to the more abstract love that was demonstrated through his family’s every action. 

“He would have liked you,” Yuuri gave Viktor a small smile, “and he would have loved Makkachin”

Viktor’s response was gently interrupted by the sound of footsteps padding into the room. “Yuuri, okaeri.”

“Mari-nee-chan!” Yuuri called back, standing up to greet his sister. “It’s been a while.”

“I suppose this really is just a visit,” she said, smiling ruefully, “now that you’re all famous we don’t have to worry about you staying and lying around the onsen.” Who’s to say if she sounded a bit wistful? Yuuri decided he wouldn’t, valuing his life instead. 

Mari left few minutes later, after making sure to get Yuuri and Viktor’s promise that they would help out with the onsen. 

“Bye, Vicchan,” Yuuri said, hushed. He turned toward Viktor. “I want to go visit the Nishikori's before soaking, if that’s alright?” Viktor nodded, because of course it was, and they walked down to hall to the front door. Yuuri made sure to notice every aspect of the house on their way out, gazing especially fondly at the kitchen. Yuuri loved Viktor and loved Saint Petersburg, but something about being back in Hasetsu completed him in a way he had never really realized before. 

On the walk to the Ice Castle, Yuuri thought more on that. Here, he was in the fullness of his being. Could it be that he was just realizing this now because he had never been able to take advantage of this place before? Perhaps, Yuuri thought, he was just in a better place mentally, and would feel the same way back in Russia. For the moment, he decided to shelve that thought and simply appreciate the way the warm breeze made Viktor’s hair flutter. 

When they walked inside, Yuuri was surprised at the sheer number of people skating. While the afternoon was generally the rink’s busiest time, the energy here was different than it had been in the past. It was livelier, even bordering on hectic, and when Yuuri spotted the Madonna of the Ice Castle looking out at the rink, he noticed that she really looked radiant. 

“Yuuri!” was all he could hear before he was overtaken by a stifling, but not unwelcome hug from Takeshi. “You look good, man!” Takeshi said, still gripping Yuuri in a wrestler’s hold. He ruffled Yuuri’s hair. “I see you’ve been growing it out! Still trying to look like Viktor, huh!”

Yuuri blushed furiously, “It’s barely past my chin, Takeshi!” His friend laughed, a hearty rumble that Yuuri mentally added to the things he had missed while he was abroad.

“Now go say hi to Yuuko,” he said, whapping both Yuuri and Viktor on the back, “Hate to admit it, but she totally missed you!”

They stumbled forward, and started walking toward Yuuko, who was standing rinkside, contentedly watching her triplets skate around. 

“Yuu-chan!” Yuuri called out when she was in hearing distance. 

Yuuri was legitimately impressed that she didn’t crick her neck at how fast she turned around. “Yuuri!” she cried out while high-tailing it toward them. “Finally you’re actually calling me what I asked you to!” She pulled Yuuri in for a brief, but tight hug, then proceeded to hold Yuuri’s shoulders while she jumped up and down. “I’m so glad you’re here, Yuuri! And not just because you end up accidentally attracting customers!”

As if they could sniff out a professional skater, the triplets, now nine years old, were on Yuuri and Viktor in no time. 

“Wow Yuuri!” Axel fawned, “I can’t believe you won gold at Worlds!”

“Viktor!” Lutz looked somewhat suspicious, “You’re thirty! Is it true you’re retiring??”

“No way!” Loop retorted. “His performance was so cool!”

“Girls…” Yuuko said, with warning in her tone. 

“Nice to see you ladies, too.” Yuuri smiled down at the three girls, who had sprouted since last year. “Thank you again for coming to Nationals, you guys.”

Lutz looked ready to cry. “Our first national competition… It was so beautiful!”

Yuuko laughed. “It really was our pleasure, Yuuri.”

After talking for a while, and inviting the Nishigori’s to dinner, Yuuri and Viktor started heading home. Yuuri had the sudden realization that within the next few minutes, he would be soaking in the hot spring. 

“Viktor,” he said desperately, “I haven’t been in the onsen since last off season!” Viktor looked at Yuuri knowingly, grabbed his hand, and started to sprint. 

By the time they reached the Katsuki home, they were out of breath from laughing and running. They shed their clothes as fast as possible - which had become an advanced skill of theirs in the past few years - and slipped into the hot water with a contented sigh. The familiar smell of the salt and sulfur intoxicated Yuuri, and as he stretched languidly in the water, shamelessly sliding into Viktor’s personal space, he could think of no place he’d rather be. 

After they dried off and changed, Yuuri and Viktor stepped into the Katsuki’s dining room and were greeted by the welcome sight of the whole family chatting and passing around food while waiting for the two men to arrive. 

Yuuri sat down and had to mentally prepare himself for a moment when Hiroko passed him what could only justly be called a vat of katsudon.

“You and Vicchan are too skinny!” she sang, passing another enormous portion to Viktor. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, okaa-san.” His smile only grew when Viktor repeated his exact words to his mother. 

 

That night Yuuri crawled into bed before his husband, feeling very content and very full. Throughout dinner the Hasetsu family had explained to Yuuri about the town’s growth in recent years. He was glad to hear that Minako’s ballet studio had grown exponentially since his last visit and glad to hear that the onsen kept getting more and more patrons. He supposed it made sense, given how often Viktor visited the town. But a quiet, niggling part of Yuuri told him that he was responsible too and that he really had done his family proud.

Yuuri was momentarily jarred from his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Yuuri!” Viktor called in, “let’s have a sleepover!” 

Yuuri laughed to himself, calling out a desperate sounding “no!” in playful response. 

When his husband finally did join him in bed, Yuuri turned over to kiss Viktor’s lips. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

Lying on his back, Yuuri mentally went over the day’s events. There was something in his chest that prickled pleasantly when he did so. He thought about how his family was truly happy to see him, and his chest prickled even more. He pressed a hand to his sternum, trying to capture the feeling. I’m happy. He thought to himself.

He turned to look at his husband drifting to sleep, then over at the picture of his family on his dresser. 

“I’m so happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, because I absolutely adore Yuuri's family! I really want them to spend more time in Hasetsu during the movie and season two^^
> 
> If you want to come happy cry with me about our beautiful boys, check out my tumblr! it's JollyGlitterDeer, and I'll scream into the void with y'all any day!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day! <3


End file.
